Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 38
Suggestions Great Sea vs. Termina I decided to do this isntead of Hyrule because Hyrule would probably be 1 sided. Anyway ya these are lands Link does his adventures on....Darkest-Link123 16:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : It has the potential to be a good fight, but it could easily turn out to be another The Wind Waker vs. Majora's Mask battle. I don't wanna compromise this Wiki's integrity by allowing deluded fanboys to vote for Great Sea over anything, so nah. Not today. Or any other day. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, I never thought I would see a fight that was unoriginal and random at the same time. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Uh Hyrule vs. Termina was already done quite some time ago (but not a year). Also this just sucks. Everything in Termina is pretty much superior to everything in the Great Sea. Mode of transportation: horseback is more fun than sailing. Undead-themed level boss: two gigantic centipedes are way cooler than an bloated floating pig. Weird guy hanging out beneath it: Happy Masks Salesman was much more fun to converse with than King Daphnis. Also let's look at the other villain on the Great Sea besides Ganondorf: Bellum. Hmmm who was the victor in the Bellum vs. Majora fight a while back? Exactly. My point: Termina will win in a landslide. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 19:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't want the overworlds from my two favorite Zelda games to get into a fight :( Portal-Kombat : : I hate location battles, and this isn't even a good one. --EveryDayJoe45 23:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : dumb --IFh 17:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Bongo Bongo vs. Gohdan Battle of the two bosses with detached hands that attack for them. One has cool music in their battle, the other plays the music in their battle (to a certain extent anyway). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yawn. --AuronKaizer ' 11:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : i think this could happen Oni Dark Link 12:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : First off, "cool" is relative, not everybody thinks that the music that played during Gohdan's fight was "cool" (I did, and obviously you did, but that doesn't account for everybody). Second, it will almost certainly be one-sided towards Bongo Bongo. And third, this is an exact repeat of Gohdan vs. Mazaal, only we're using Bongo Bongo. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Err, didn't you say a week ago that Nice Poe=Big Guy has no sense of relativity? Isn't this somewhat similar to beating a dead horse? Of course, on the internet, there's a lot less blood and guts and stuff when you beat dead horses. --AuronKaizer ' 19:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Two weeks ago, I think. But yeah, I didn't really pay attention and thus didn't realize that Big Poe=Nice Guy was the one that suggested this, hence why I bothered to tell him that. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : No sense of relativity!?!?!? Now you listen here Zraliv, nothing's universally loved/hated so generally speaking a lot of people like Gohdan's music. I don't think I don't even need to contradict my so-called "no sense of relativity" since I have a very good awareness of what's going on (e.g. I quickly figured out you and others hated me just because I epitomize the terms sarcasm and stubbornness). Maybe you should actually get some concrete knowledge and actual proof if you're going to belittle somebody. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : : As long as there are three-way fights permitted you might as well have them fight Mazaal as well. Even then, I don't think I'd care too much for these floating-head-with-hands enemies. Portal-Kombat : : It won't win, but I always thought this same thing. --EveryDayJoe45 23:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like the fight but Bongo Bongo would win.--User:Mirror Shield : : dumb --IFh 17:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Good idea! I like the thought of Gohdan, an instriment of the gods battling one of Ganondorf's pets! (But just so you know, Gohdan would win!!) --Twilightwizard0309 18:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : That is absolutely false. I could call this one from a mile away. I'd bet 1 million dollars (which I don't have) that Bongo Bongo would win by a landslide. --EveryDayJoe45 18:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : I really like this. I love both bosses, and I think it's a pretty fair fight. I mean, they're both awesome! So, yeah, this fight sounds great! -Sir Real Chudley vs. Link's Butler Battle of the snobs who have some sort of germaphobia (clean feet, grubby hands, etc.)and are snobby and mean to Link at first, but after an event, treat him very nicely. Mrs.MikauShadLink 20:39, 12 April, 2009 : : This was where you were going with this... hmmmm... I'm down. --EveryDayJoe45 03:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Missun lika dissun. Issa bombad! --AuronKaizer ' 03:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : How are we going to get a picture of a door if this wins? --EveryDayJoe45 03:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I was disappointed that this wasn't suggested last week. This is great. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I was disappointed too. But then the rules were cleared up and here he is! Mrs.MikauShadLink 08:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Um, I don't think Link's Butler ever behaved snobbishly towards Link. This battle looks fun but considering the fact I have yet to find Chudley in Hyrule Castle Town I can't really decide until I meet the actual character. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : (to big poe= nice guy) the butler was extremly snobby towards link until link became his master. (in general) im not quite sure about this one. they are bith very minor characters. i might change but for now im standing neutral. Oni Dark Link 12:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh whoops! I just got up when I posted that so my eyes must have deceived me or something but I thought this was the Deku Butler from MM. Oh but this guy, yeah he's a total douche. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 19:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : looks good to meDarkest-Link123 16:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : These guys are awesome fight material. Link's Butler goes as far as crossdressing as a maid in Link's house and Chudley goes insane and gets reconstructed like Miracle Fassad from Mother 3, with a horn spinning out of his head... plus his shop has satanic music that sounds like Miniblin are singing it. And Miniblin are... very scary. Battle of the century. Portal-Kombat : : good --IFh 17:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : This is a horrible idea. Plus ... LINK'S BUTLER IS A DOOR!!!--Twilightwizard0309 17:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : It would help a lot if you said why this is a bad idea. And yes, he's a door, so what? Mrs.MikauShadLink 20:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Maybe he doesn't know why he thinks it's a bad idea. :P Portal-Kombat Din vs. Farore vs. Nayru Triple threat match. For the Goddess Championship or something. I finally figured out how to expand the battle template beyond one on one. Yeah, I made a suggestion, big whoop, you wanna fight about it? Anyway, vote yes or be blocked :) --AuronKaizer ' 03:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Wait a second, you can do three way battles AK? --EveryDayJoe45 03:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : We've had some...template problems in the past. Also, it doesn't say anywhere that the battles have to be one-on-one. I can easily do this kinda stuff now. Opens for more interesting battles, too. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Sigh.....so'' unoriginal. Also, most people associate them with each other and thus will have no opinion at all....kind of like Koume vs. Kotake. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Which weekday do you find the most appropriate to be blocked? I can't do Wednesdays. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : As said, there's not a lot of details about these peoples, so I don't know how you'd compare them. Mrs.MikauShadLink 08:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : it would boil down to link ganondorf and zelda Oni Dark Link 09:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oni Dark Link said the exact same reason for my opposition. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : No... reason being I'm stuck between Nayru and Farore. Portal-Kombat : :I like the gist of where this is going but i think it would be too complicated for people to make up their minds. Do i still get blocked, or can i just be half-blocked? Katamariqueen 21:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : This isn't the best one this week, but I kind of like it. I'm surprised I'm the only supporter. --EveryDayJoe45 23:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : It would either turn into a ganon link zelda fight like was already said, or it would turn into an oracle fight. Besides they are supposed to be viewed as one instead of 3 as they together make the triforce. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : : Good idea Auron! --User:Mirror Shield : : dumb --IFh 17:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : yeah... kinda weak. --Twilightwizard0309 18:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru I suggested this before and it almost went through, so I'm suggested it again. They're all lovers of music, they created the Song of Storms (though in Guru-Guru's case, he didn't compose it per se), and they're involved in entering a well full of undead monsters. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. I'll just oppose it since it'll go through anyway, and red is a much finer color. --AuronKaizer ' 04:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Think I was neutral last time, but now you guys are tied. --EveryDayJoe45 04:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think I voted for this last time, but I like it. Mrs.MikauShadLink 08:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I think this might end in a landslide for the Composer Brothers because they actually have some plot with them (in MM anyway). Guru-Guru is just a crazy guy in a windmill/organ grinder who got kicked out of his room because he won't stop playing the damn instrument. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : how on earth can people vote for post man v quil over this? this is a great suggestion. Oni Dark Link 12:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not to question your logic, AuronKaizer, but.....based on Big Poe=Nice Guy opposing and Chudley vs. Link's Butler doing very well, I don't think this is necessarily going to go through despite you opposing. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : There isn't that much logic to question here, really. Insanity...it's like gravity. All you need is a little push, and constant reference-making to The Dark Knight. Anyway, I'll be sure to laugh at your failure or something. --AuronKaizer ' 19:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Why so serious AK? Let's put a little smile on that face. *Begin swinging hunting knife and making Glasgow Smile marks in the air* lol. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of Song of Storms composers with identity crisis problems? Sign me up. Portal-Kombat : : You guys need to stop watching The Dark Knight. It's giving you bad ideas. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : And you need to stop taking things so seriously XYZ. It's the highest-grossing film of 2008 and fourth-highest-grossing film ever (unadjusted for inflation). It's a good movie. Also whatever your counter-argument is to this I'm not going to reply so as to avoid those arguments that everybody hates. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : This is the fight i wanted to see last time it was up. it intrigues me...but i also enjoy the angry batman banter on the side. Katamariqueen 21:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Why so BRITISH? (Yugioh the Abridged Series) Portal-Kombat : : What the hell, man? You're the one taking things too seriously here, I didn't say anything against The Dark Knight. I love the movie, I was just joking that it was giving you guys bad ideas (what with you swinging a hunting knife at AuronKaizer). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : : My comment was a joke. Obviously you couldn't tell despite the fact it obviously is one. Since AK made a Dark Knight reference I decided to have a cut of the cake and quote arguably the most famous scene from the movie. And for the love of God and for everyone else here don't reply unless you're 100% sure that I won't reply and it settles everything because we don't want a heated argument that everyone hates like we did last week now do we? --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Of course I knew it was a joke. Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to think that you would try to hack apart AuronKaizer (er, yeah, don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question, it's obvious that you do think so)? As I said before, my comment was a joke too, so really, you're the one here that's not understanding an obvious joke. Stop roping me into your own inability to comprehend obvious things. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:22, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : : Okay XYZ here's a haiku I made for you: "I really hate you; You small smarmy bastard go; to and burn in hell!" And BTY it's kinda hard sometimes to tell if someone is joking or not on the Internet because than you can't actually hear their voice. One has to rely on the wording and whilst AK's and mine wording seemed easy to comprehend as humor yours seemed a bit more serious than funny. "I'm a man of my word!" --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : : You're obviously not a very good poet. You're running the second sentence through two different lines. The point of a haiku is to have 3 different yet related thoughts, with a certain rythm to it. The way you're doing it now, it's impossible to read the second and third lines seperately, which you're supposed to be able to do. You obviously just thought up a 17-syllable phrase and stuck it there just so you could make a haiku. Also, I don't know how old you are, but based on your behavior, I'm not seeing you as significantly older than myself? In that case, it doesn't quite make sense for you to call me "small". And I suppose what I said isn't a "joke" per se; rather, it was a slightly sarcastic comment following up on your joke. Oh, and you're obviously not a man of your word, considering you told me you were definitely not going to respond to me. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : : 1. The "man of my word" thing isn't meant to be taken seriously and is yet another Dark Knight line (everything that has to do with the ToC this week is crawling with them). 2. The small thing is an insult, not a state-of-fact. 3. You obviously don't know how to recognize sarcasm even when its in haiku form. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 14:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : : Haha, it's funny to read your pathetic attempts to insult me. I quite obviously recognized the sarcasm, or I wouldn't have bothered to respond; I know you were trying to be sarcastic, but it was a pretty lame attempt, so I chose not to address it and instead decided to inform you what was wrong with your statement. I realize that the small thing is intended to be an insult; however, seeing as it's not exactly a bad thing per se to be small, I see no reason to be insulted and thus I wish to simply inform you that saying it was pointless. Also, as aforementioned, what you did was not in haiku form, or at least not any proper representation of it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : : You know it's comments like those that really make a dude hate the dude that's saying them. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : : I thought it was well established that you started hating me quite a while ago. I see no reason to be polite to you when you're obviously not doing the same to me.... ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hey at least I make limits on how far I take my insults. If I was using the insults I really wanted to use against you I'd probably be blocked for excessive use of profanity (provided the fact that one can be blocked for such a thing). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : : Guys, guys! Hold on for a minute there, and (in the words of Y2J, rest his soul) SHUT THE HELL UP. Okay, that's really gonna make things settle down. Anyway, here's what's going to happen. You're going to stop this right now because it's not going to go anywhere, and it's disrupting the purpose of this page. Big Poe, you need to get yourself a sense of relativity and/or sublety, not to mention a more adult attitude to go about stuff like this. Zraliv, you need to either grow a sense of humor, not always automatically assume that something someone is serious, or just learn to plain ignore it. There will be no more of this. --AuronKaizer ' 22:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : : Why does everybody always assume that I have no sense of humor? I have plenty of humor, just the wrong kind for the internet that I never use on the aforementioned internet except at times where the only thing I can think to say is something is obviously way too easily misinterpreted. I also don't particularly see what I'm assuming is serious here, but the third option seems valid. Or, it would if I ever managed it. That's what I've been trying to do for several months. 05:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : good --IFh 17:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : I hate goofy fights. I want something serious like Non-Playable warriors battling or bosses fighting bosses. --Twilightwizard0309 17:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Well the fight right now features some pretty big-name boss enemies, I'm sure you've seen. I know I'd stop voting at the Temple of Courage if it was just a bunch of bosses and warriors fighting. It's the memorable NPC and cool enemy ones that make it worthwhile to me. This fight contains both. Portal-Kombat Chu Worm/Chu vs. Gekko/Mad Jelly Battle of the creatures that form symbiotic relationships with jelly-like organisms in which both gain an advantage. Dark Ridley 02:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : S'awlright. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I supported this last time, and I'm either supporting it now or throwing myself in a meat grinder. You can work out for yourself which one I chose. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I still like it Twilitlink 19:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Like I said last time, for some reason this doesn't do it for me, but it is a good suggestion, so I won't oppose. Mrs.MikauShadLink 19:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : This is one of those more "meh" fights for me so I'm just going to stay neutral. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : An interesting comparison, but to me the fight itself would not be as interesting. Portal-Kombat : : decent match up, but overall boredom... Katamariqueen 21:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Didn't like this last time, and I still feel the same way. --EveryDayJoe45 23:23, 13 : : This could work pretty well User:Hello Doggy April 2009 (UTC) : : dnunno--IFh 17:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Tingle vs. Willi Battle of the people that want to be something else. '''Metroidhunter32 13:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Tingle only creates unhappiness. That being said, Willi (who most people won't even know who is) might have an advantage. --AuronKaizer ' 13:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I kind of agree. Since most people (myself not included, but ''most people) find Tingle unbearably annoying, they'll probably be inclined to vote for Willi. Also, not that interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : There is such a cruel Tingle hate bias in the world... maybe I should move to Japan :P but anyways, although I don't support this fight I kind of see now that Willi is a lot like Tingle! Portal-Kombat : : Just no --EveryDayJoe45 23:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : dumb --IFh 17:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : *sigh* I guess serious fights are a thing of the past now. Seriously! This is like a Michal Jackson vs. Britnry Spears fight! --Twilightwizard0309 17:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : *even more sigh*There is a "serious" fight going on right now in the Temple of Courage. Portal-Kombat : : Portal-Kombat I semi-agree with you: I personally think it's best if we level out the ToC with fights that are serious, semi-serious and just ridiculous. We need ones that are actually true bouts (e.g. Majora vs. Zant), some that seem somewhat unlikely but still could give a battle (e.g. Gorons vs. Zoras) and ones that are just plain ludicrous and gives everyone a good laugh (e.g. Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Link the Pig vs. Lord Bulbo was completely awesome. Portal-Kombat Bombers Secret Society of Justice vs. Killer Bees Gang wars between Windfall Island and Clock Town, the battle of killers and bombers. Who will prevail- the heroic squad of Clock Town or Windfall Island's crew of chaos? Portal-Kombat : : I'm really hoping nobody assumes that this will be a Majora's Mask vs. Wind Waker fight when it really won't. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yo wassup bizzoy? We all be crunkin' in da hood fo sho! Gang war fare, keep it real O.G. in da hood! Fo...sho? Bizzoy! Dizzle fizzle fo shizzle. --AuronKaizer ' 20:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh yes this is a good fight. 'Metroidhunter32' 21:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's another way of saying the "wimps who just love to loiter (which isn't very legal last time I checked) and are pretty bad at their job/namesake vs. the lil' arrogant asses who play hooky." I'll pass. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hey, the Bombers are great at their job. Clock Town used to be a criminal wasteland before their society formed and they cleaned up the streets. Except for Sakon, at least. And Tingle. Portal-Kombat : : When in the game was that said? Viscen and his guards seem to be pretty competent (at least more competent that Hyrule Castle's guards). Also the only justice those little runts ever did was trying to blow up that Majora's Mask balloon and even then what good would that do (aside from starting a suicide cult that worships that gigantic Moon). You keep your opinion and I'll keep mine. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : It was just a joke... and if it was real, then they'd have no problem taking out Tingle seeing as he is tied to a balloon anyways. Portal-Kombat : : I have always opposed this, but this is like your fouth time suggesting it, so I'll cut you a break. --EveryDayJoe45 23:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I've liked this everytime, so here we go again! Mrs.MikauShadLink 02:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : : It sounds good. User:Hello Doggy : Sounds good, we need something like this! User:Ccbermanzzpedia : : dumb --IFh 17:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : you do the same thing with them in both games, play a lousy game of hide and seek!--Twilightwizard0309 18:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's too bad that there are users on this wiki that denote somthing "dumb" and don't even give a reason. IFh, you could at least put in effort and type a few extra words, like Twilightwizard... (and to Twilightwizard, part of the point of this battle is that they are extremely similar; like most battles on Temple of Courage, not to mention the current fight between insane, important villains.) Portal-Kombat : : Yes, leave the mean one-liners to me! --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : At least yours are well-written. Portal-Kombat : : Supercalifragiliciousnitrousoxideexplosivolistic? --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:48, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Way to make Mary Poppins sound like a terrorist bomb-maker. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : : Lamp oil. Rope. BOMBS? Portal-Kombat : : Yeah, this sounds like a good fight. I'd like to see how it turns out. -Sir Real : : cant say i like this Oni Dark Link 21:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) : :I don't like this fight as both are groups of children who basically play hide and seek and otherwise they are too similar for me to really like. Sorry. Dark Ridley 00:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Comments I chose not to try water temple vs zelda II because I'd rather set it against a less popular set of suggestions. 'Metroidhunter32''' 13:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I just got in my suggestion. Almost missed it like last week! Portal-Kombat Gah this is nuts! I mean just one day and all 8 suggestions have been filled...Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well thanks to one word "dumb" and another "lousy" oppose it looks like I'll be resuggesting my fight another week... normally it helps to give a description of why people think a fight is bad, but it appears that we're severely lacking in effort these days. Portal-Kombat Haha Why we don't have a April's Fools fight? Ganon vs Tingle/ Link vs the Ocarina of Time/ Rupees vs Midna's greed XD Just a fun suggestion, even when isnt Aprils Fools anymore TheNewSheik Well, the new fight is up and running. I voted for Butler. Portal-Kombat